The installation of metal shield members on the outside surfaces of substantially box-shaped insulating housings of electrical connectors for the purpose of preventing electrical noise has been known in the past.
One example of a shielded electrical connector of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 5-34679. This disclosed electrical connector is a circuit board mounted connector; in this connector, a shield member constructed from metal plates is disposed so that this shield member is superimposed on four of the outside surfaces of the substantially box-shaped insulating housing.
In recent years, electrical connectors have tended to become more compact, and compactness has also been required in the shielded connectors described above. In addition, it is desirable that the shield members be disposed so that the outside surfaces of the connector are enveloped to the maximum extent possible. The object of the present invention is to provide a shielded connector that can easily be manufactured and assembled as a compact connector that has good shielding characteristics, and a method for manufacturing such a shielded connector.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,169 is disclosed a boardmountable connector with right angle contacts and having a shield that comprises a forward shell part disposed across the housing mating face and the opposed side walls, and a rearward shell part that is disposed along the top housing wall and defines a continuous imperforate rear shield wall.